Tend to Me
by QuitaBug
Summary: Who tends to Rukia's injuries after a mission? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor do I wish to since my mind isn't nearly imaginative enough to create such an awesome manga.**

**Warning: Lemons and incest (though I don't consider it so, but this is for the people who do).**

After making sure her team was being treated, she left the 4th division, waving off concerns for her own treatment. She'd only sustained minor cuts and bruises that she could easily heal with her own kido healing spell. The hollows on their latest scouting had been particularly tough, though not tough enough to cause any real damage. The worst injury had only been a broken leg sustained by a newer shinigami who'd been a bit late on dodging a swipe from a hollow. Though their uniforms were worse for wear, most only sustained minor flesh wounds.

The sun was fast disappearing below the horizon as she flash stepped through the Seireitei. Landing at the entrance of the Kuchiki residence, she quickly made her way to her room. Luckily, she managed not to encounter anyone likely to blanch at her unruly appearance. She wasn't in the mood to hear further speeches of how she continued to shame the Kuchiki name. As she rounded a corner, she ran into something solid which caused her to careen backwards. Before she could fall, a strong hand reached out to grab her shoulder and steady her before withdrawing.

Glancing up at the familiar figure, she bowed. "My apologies, nii-sama."

Looking down at her, he scanned indifferent eyes over her appearance, taking in the tears in her kimono and cuts on the visible parts of her body. His eyes seemed to linger shortly on the shallow cut across her cheek before he continued on.

"Take care of those." With that, he continued past her to wherever his destination had been.

After a glance at his retreating back, she hurried to her room. Nearly an hour later, she sat on her futon, looking out her open window at the full moon as she brushed the kinks out of her hair. She'd let it grow out so that it now fell midway down her back. Behind her, she heard the gentle slide of her paper doors as they opened then closed. She felt the familiar presence as it approached her before she felt the slow sink in her futon behind her. Strong arms suddenly encircled hers as one of the hands took the brush from her and set it aside. Her long raven hair was swept from one side of her neck as a kiss was pressed to her bare neck, causing her to release a small moan of pleasure.

The arms then withdrew from her before she was gently turned and pushed backwards onto the futon. Her lover then leaned over her to place a kiss on the cut over her cheek. There was a small sting as he swiped his tongue over the wound before it gave way to a small pleasure. Pulling back, he placed his hand over the wound and healed it with kido. Gingerly pulling her yukata off, he peered at the other wounds.

Byakuya looked into her eyes. "Why haven't you healed them?"

"I thought I'd give you the pleasure."

Gracing her with a small smile, he went to work on 'healing' her wounds. At each wound he licked it until the sting went away before performing a small kido spell. She gave way to small moans when he reached a cut on her breast and thigh. When he was finished, he returned to her face to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Better?"

She smiled. "Always."

Kissing her again, this time he deepened it. Slipping his tongue between her lips, his clashed with hers as they emitted moans. She reached up to remove the kenseikans, tossing them aside in order to run her hands through his silky hair. One of his hands roamed down her body to cup her breast. She arched into his hand when his thumb flicked over her erect nipple, causing her to moan. Withdrawing from her mouth, he kissed a trail down to her other breast, sucking her into his moist mouth while he continued to massage the other then switched. With his other hand he reached down to the juncture between her thighs and rubbed her in slow circular motions. She dug her fingers into the bed as sensations ran up her body. Cool air met her breasts, hardening her nipples to painful points, as he returned to her mouth to give her a deep kiss. She gasped into his mouth as she felt the intimate slide of his finger into her entrance. As it pumped in and out of her, he used his thumb to press onto her clit. Moments later, wonderful sensations rocked through her as dots started to blind her vision. She screamed his name as she came, her juices spilling over his hand onto the bedding.

Removing his clothing, he knelt between her legs and positioned his erection at her entrance. Leaning over to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt. His thrusts were slow as they savored the feel of each other. As he sped up the pace, she wrapped her legs around his waist and met him with each thrust. The sounds of their continuously slapping skin along with their grunts and moans of pleasure filled the silence of the room. Wrapping his arms around her, he suddenly stopped in order to move into a sitting position without breaking contact. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders to steady herself, she rode him while he assisted her by grabbing her cheeks and pulling her up and down. They picked up the pace again, grinding their hips with each thrust.

Her climax shook through her body moments later causing her to fall limp against him. She felt him stiffen a moment later as she felt his seed spill into her womb. Collapsing forward onto her, he quickly moved to her side so as not to crush her with his weight. Pulling the cover over them both, he encircled his arms around her and laid on his back so that she rested across his chest.

Rukia leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for healing my wounds."

Byakuya graced her with a smile that only she would ever witness. "Anytime."

**A/N: PLEASE review. I'm not all that good at lemons, but I like to try since I like them so much.**


End file.
